Stranger Things Have Happened
by justin-darrylvr02
Summary: 15-18's^^-Jeepers Creepers story.takes place a year after the movie.the ending changed-Darry didn't die, the creeper supposedly did.Darry is attracted to his roommate who is a musician and her and her friend go on a road trip&meet up with the creeper.
1. American Pie 2-in' it

A/N: I do not own Darry or Trish. They are the property of Victor Salva. I do however in a way, own Darry and Trish's parents, because they were never officially characterized in the brilliant movie Jeepers Creepers. I DO however own the character Danielle. She's mine. You take her and I will curse the Creeper on you!  
  
"Mom,Dad, Darry's um… "busy" right now" says Trisha, trying to keep their parents from going into his and his girl friend's dorm room.  
  
"Aw, Trisha don't worry. We won't embarrass him in front of his friends" says their mom.  
  
Their dad opens the door and says "Darry, we're here big man"!  
  
Both Darry and the young girl—about Darry's age—maybe older, also in the bed with him pull apart and Darry looks at his parents and sister, Trish with a 'Why-the-hell-do-you-have-to-walk-in-now,-when-I'm-getting-laid' look.  
  
Darry and Trish's mom says "Oh my".  
  
The girl Darry was getting busy with says "Ok,this is awkward. I'm gonna go".  
  
She slips on the sweater near her and pulls her shorts up. She then says "See ya later Dar". She then grabs her keys and her books and heads out the door.  
  
"Who was that" asks Darry and Trish's father.  
  
"That was my roommate Danielle", replies Darry.  
  
"No, it's more like roommate AND girlfriend" interjects Trish.  
  
"No,just roommate" counters Darry.  
  
"Whatever loser" replies Trish.  
  
"You share this room with that young woman? And you say she's just your roommate, but you're sleeping together" says their father, confused.  
  
"We're just friends—who fool around sometimes", replies Darry.  
  
"Save it Romeo, that 'just friends' line never works" says Trish.  
  
"Trisha, I think you, your father, and I should leave. We've embarrassed your brother enough" says their mother.  
  
"Ok,whatever. See you later brat" says Trish.  
  
As they leave Darry says "Bye". 


	2. How'd the f**kin' go?

A/N: I don't own Darry. Victor Salva does. I do however own Danielle,Misty,Melissa,Chris,and Freddie. They are mine. You take 'em and I will curse many Creepers on you!  
  
"So how'd the fucking with Darry go" asks Misty.  
  
"Not so good" replies Danielle.  
  
"Why not? He wasn't good, you weren't good? He was scared, you were scared? What" asks Melissa.  
  
"Oh nothing like that. It was perfect…until his family walked in. Talk about TOTAL EMBARRASSMENT! I didn't stay. I mean how could I look at or talk to them? What would I say? 'Hi, I'm Danielle and I'm screwing your son' 'What's your name'? Could you imagine the situation I was in? Oh god, what about Darry? He's probably getting ragged on about doing mysterious girls" replies Danielle.  
  
"Actually no, I'm not. Mom felt sorry for me and they decided to leave. They left me with 1 shred of dignity" interjects Darry from behind Misty and Danielle.  
  
"It was that bad, huh" asks Melissa.  
  
"Yeah, if Dani had stuck around it probably would have been worse. They'd be questioning her like she was applying for a job" replies Darry.  
  
"Well, sorry to bail AGAIN, but I have a class to go to. See all of you later" says Danielle.  
  
*1 hour and 30 minutes later*  
  
"So you and Danielle Carpenter huh? Man you're lucky. Guys all over campus would die to nail her" says Chris.  
  
"My parents and sister walked in on us. Luckily, she's my roommate, there's always next time" replies Darry with a smile.  
  
"You're one lucky s.o.b.,man. She's a major hottie. The frat guys have like a shrine to her—that's how hot she is. You, having the chance to live with her and doing her whenever you want—you'd be like a god to them" says Freddie.  
  
"Yeah but, they also have a shrine of other girls…not just Dani" counters Darry.  
  
"Speaking of the hottie, her and her best friend are in my next class. So catch ya later" says Chris getting up and collecting all of his books to go to his next class. 


	3. True feelings & misunderstandings

A/N: I don't own Darry. Darry is the property of Victor Salva. I do however own Misty,Danielle,Laurie,Alesia,Misty,Mr.Katz,Chris,and Freddie. You steal 'em and I'll curse many Creepers on you!  
  
*Another hour and 30 minutes later*  
  
"You do your science homework yet" asks Misty.  
  
Danielle, snapping out of her daze says "Huh? What homework"?  
  
Misty says "Actually not homework. Have you studied for the upcoming test yet" asks Misty, while putting three quarters into the vending machine for a bag of chips.  
  
"No, me and Darry are supposed to do the study thing the day after tomorrow" (pause) "You and Chris are welcome to come" replies Danielle quickly after her first comment.  
  
"God, you are lucky. He's a hottie—a major hottie at that. He's your roommate, he's in your science and math class, you screw, and he's also a REALLY great guy. That was awesome of what he did, when he got that drunken Zeta Delta Kappa frat brother off of you. Plus, ya gotta be lovin' his body—and that tat!" exclaims Misty.  
  
"Shut up Misty! God, ah! Can you NOT bring up the screwing part up EVER AGAIN" Danielle says, obviously embarrassed by her friends going on about her and Darry having sex.  
  
"Aww…you're blushing! Dani and Darry had s-ex! And Dani liked it! But you gotta admit—he IS eye candy" replies Misty, trying to get Danielle's true feelings about Darry out in the open.  
  
"Yeah he is a hottie, now lay off..k" says Danielle.  
  
"Oohh, I believe I struck a nerve! We have a winner! Dani thinks Darry is a hottie" exclaims Misty.  
  
"Shut up Misty! Don't broadcast this stuff to everyone" exclaims Danielle, trying to get her friend to shut up before more attention was drawn to them.  
  
"So, you do in those songs you write! And DON'T tell me they aren't about him—'cause then you'd be lying" replies Misty.  
  
"I only wrote a few of those, the rest are covers" Danielle says trying to defend herself.  
  
"Whatever D" replies Misty.  
  
"Uh-huh, well sorry to cut this little 'chat' of ours short but I gotta go! Bye Misty" exclaims Danielle before hurrying off to wherever she has to go to.  
  
  
  
*The next day*  
  
"So I told Mr. Katz, 'sorry Mr. Katz for my tardiness, I was feeling sickly this morning' so he was like 'Oh ok' and then was all nice to me the rest of the day! I was like 'I should use that excuse more often'! Weird huh" explains Danielle.  
  
"Dani dear, I think he thought you meant you had morning sickness" exclaims Misty.  
  
"Morning sickness" questions Laurie.  
  
"He thought she was sayin' she was pregnant" exclaims Melissa.  
  
"Oh damn" says Danielle, worried.  
  
"Hmm….who's baby is it" asks Laurie.  
  
"Darry's" exclaim Misty,Melissa, and Alesia.  
  
Darry, hearing his name asks "What's mine"?  
  
"Oh just the baby Mr. Katz thinks Dani is pregnant with" explains Laurie.  
  
"Huh? What baby" asks Darry, suddenly extremely scared and worried.  
  
"Damn man, you done gone and knocked Dani up" exclaims Chris.  
  
"No, I'm not pregnant. I told Mr. Katz I was sick earlier, that that was the reason I was tardy and they thing that he thinks I'm pregnant and they said that if I was pregnant it would be yours, Darry. That's all" explains Danielle.  
  
"Um….o-k" replies Darry, suddenly EXTREMELY relieved.  
  
"Hah! I know how to scare the shit outta Darry now! Tell him he knocked someone up" exclaims Freddie.  
  
"Funny man, you're real funny" says Darry.  
  
Danielle rolls her eyes and asks "What were we talkin' about before the baby thing came up"?  
  
Laurie says "Practices for the band. Oh and Melissa said something about you and her and an audition 2 counties over".  
  
Misty says "Tomorrow, is when we are gonna be studying, we have a gig at a party in a week, that audition is in 2 weeks so we should practice the day after tomorrow.  
  
Darry,Chris,Dani,Mel—that sound ok with ya'll"? Darry,Dani,Chris,and Melissa all say in unison "Yeah,sounds ok". 


	4. Makin' Out

A/N: I don't own Darry…unfortunately. I do however own Danielle,Misty and Chris. Take 'em and I will curse many Creepers on you!  
  
*The next day—Darry and Dani's dorm*  
  
"Sex—1. The attraction between two sexes and 2. Sexual intercourse. Or, gender" reads Danielle from her notes.  
  
"Sex Chromosomes", she continues, "A sex determining chromosome in the germ cells: eggs carry an X chromosome and spermatozoa either an X or Y chromosome, with a female resulting from an XX paring and a male from an XY".  
  
"Why do we need to know this" asks Darry.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe to keep people in the know about sex or something. Beats me", replies Danielle with a laugh. She then smiles.  
  
"You should smile more often" says Darry.  
  
"W-What do you mean" asks Danielle.  
  
"Because you look prettier when you smile" he replies.  
  
"You think I'm pretty" she asks—not believing what she's hearing. They move a little closer to each other, less than a few inches away from each other, lips almost touching.  
  
"Maybe" he replies wryly.  
  
"Maybe" she repeats.  
  
He then leans in and kisses her on the lips. The kiss starts off as a soft, barely there kiss, then picks up momentum after Danielle returns the kiss. A minute later the kiss becomes a bit more passionate and the temperature and sexual tension in the room starts to rise. Right as Darry was about to make another move, the door opens, revealing Misty and Chris, surprised.  
  
"Oh my god! Hah, I knew it!" exclaimed Misty.  
  
Darry and Danielle quickly pull apart and look at their friends, nervously. Misty turns to Chris and asks "Where's my $20 at"?  
  
"You guys made a bet on us" ask Darry and Danielle at the same time, looking astonished at their friends.  
  
Chris says "We made a bet on you to HOOKING UP not MAKING OUT, so Misty—I don't owe you shit".  
  
"Whatever dude. Dani, Melissa wants you to meet her where we rehearse. She wants to talk about that audition. What ya'll are gonna do, all that other stuff. You guys can come if you want. Oh and Dani, she wants you to listen to some songs she 1. Wrote and 2. Found on her cds that you two can use in the audition" Misty says.  
  
"K, I'll be there in a few k? I just got to get some stuff first" replies Danielle.  
  
"K, I'm gonna go and tell her you'll be by in a few" replies Misty, she then bails.  
  
Chris says "Darry man, uh…Freddie wants to go to a club—just the three of us. He desperately wants to get out of the dorms".  
  
"K, that sounds cool man". Danielle then grabs her keys and some of her cds and the cuts between the two guys and heads out the door. 


	5. Frustration

A/N: I don't own Darry and Trish. Victor Salva does. I own Danielle,Misty,Chris,Freddie,and Melissa. Take 'em and I will curse many Creepers on you!  
  
"God damnit! This is so frustrating" exclaims Danielle as she turns off her Memorex Walkman and puts up her long chestnut and blonde highlighted hair in a ponytail.  
  
"What's wrong with you Dani" ask Melissa, concerned, looking at her with worried deep blue eyes.  
  
Danielle looks at her friend, at the concerned look on her face and sighs. "I keep thinking about him, about what happened with the two of us about like um….20 minutes ago. I keep on thinkin' about how much I wanna kill Chris and Misty" she replies.  
  
"So this is about Darry, huh" Melissa says, stating the obvious.  
  
"Yeah, it's so damn confusing! One minute I know there isn't a chance, then the next we're screwin'. Then we're 'just friends', then we make out. Now we're gonna be awkward. What the hell is goin' on there? I think we'll be like this for as long as we know each other. We'll be friends and screw….friends with benefits. That's all we'll ever be" she exclaims, the confusion evident in the tortured expression on her face and the look in her deep brown eyes.  
  
"No, eventually he'll knock you up. Nah, I'm just jokin'. Actually, you two would be a cute couple. I mean you both have enough in common. Also, you both know if the other is good in the sack. The perfect foundation for a relationship" quips Melissa with a goofy look on her face.  
  
"Ah, no. I think it's you go out on a few dates and THEN have sex. NOT have sex and then go on a few dates. But oh well" she says with a sigh.  
  
"Then you're blind girl" her red-headed friend(Melissa) exclaims. "He likes ya" she continues, "I can tell. I mean obviously he does. (pause) He's just not sure if he wants to make another move or anything like that. But that's a guy for ya" Melissa finishes.  
  
"Thanks girl! Now, we've got to get to business" exclaims Danielle with a smile.  
  
  
  
*Rehearsal—the next day*  
  
"So this is the infamous Trish" asks Freddie, turning the attention to Darry's older sis.  
  
"Yeah, this is my sis Trish. Trish, this is my friend Freddie" says Darry, trying to introduce his jet black haired friend to his sister.  
  
Trish looks around and asks "Is that her", while pointing at Danielle.  
  
"Yeah, that's Dani", he replies. 'Yeah, that's Dani. Please don't be mean to her. I don't want her thinkin' my sister is a bitch. I really like her and don't wanna screw things up' he thought to himself.  
  
Trish looks at the girl Darry was so infatuated with. She was about 5'6", curvy, but in the GOOD way, had a natural California tan—obviously a Cali girl. She had long, mid-back length chestnut hair with golden/caramel blonde highlights, she looked like she could get along with her.  
  
They were dressed sort of alike. She had the low rise hip huggers on like herself, a simple tank top, except hers was black, and they both seemed to have the same heeled boots on. She also looked very much like a musician.  
  
Trish then turns to Darry and says "So that's the girl we talked in on you with? I hadn't seen what she looked like, I thought she was some skanky blonde".  
  
"God sis, you sure have misjudged me. Ok, it was that ONE blonde that ONE time, but that's the only skanky blonde I've ever hooked up with" he replies before Danielle walks over.  
  
She says "So this is your sister? Hi, I'm Danielle, you and your parents walked in on Darry and I havin' sex".  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. Even though it was pretty funny in a twisted sort of way. But it's nice to meet you" replies Trish, trying to be friendly because this was the first girl Darry has been associated with that their parents approved of.  
  
Danielle smiles at Trish and says "It's ok. It was a little embarrassing but it's ok", she then looks at Trish reassuringly, letting her she's for real about it being ok, that she wasn't bitter or anything like that to be interrupted. She then continues, "So you're gonna stay and watch us rehearse, right? I think that's what you told us Dar".  
  
"Yeah, I'm stayin'. Darry kind of begged me to stay and watch since I have never saw you guys play before" she replies.  
  
"Wow, we're practically the most popular band out here! But that's cool" replies Danielle.  
  
"We're like the No Doubt of the school. I mean, except without the whole lead singer and bassist dating though. Because, the last time I checked Dani and Darry weren't going out" interjects Freddie.  
  
Dani and Darry both exchange a look and then shrug Freddie's last comment off.  
  
"So Trish, you over Mr. Poly-Sci Track Team guy now or what" asks Chris.  
  
"Yeah", then off the hopeful looks from both Chris and Freddie she continues "But sorry guys, I'm not going to date one of my little brother's friends".  
  
"Can we rehearse now" yells Misty.  
  
"K, just a sec" replies Darry, Dani, and Chris in unison. 


	6. Confrontation

A/N: Don't own Trish or Darry, Victor Salva does. I own all the other characters. Take them or the story line and I will curse many Creepers on you!  
  
Trish takes a seat and watches at they all get set up in their places. Chris grabs his guitar and heads to the left-front of the stage. Darry grabs his bass guitar and heads to the right-front of the stage. Melissa sits at her drums at the middle-back. Misty goes to the keyboard to the left-side of the stage and Danielle gets behind the microphone at the middle of the front part of the stage. Darry and Chris start to play the beginning chords to 'Just A Girl' while Melissa starts to lightly tap the drums with the drumsticks.  
  
Then Danielle starts to sing 'Take this pink ribbon off my eyes. I'm exposed and it's no big surprise. Don't you think I know exactly where I stand? This world's forcing me to hold your hand. 'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me. Well don't let me out of your sight. Oh I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite. So don't let me have any rights. Oh….I've had it up to here'.  
  
Trish was shocked. This powerful, incredible, beautiful—almost heavenly voice came from this small and petite girl. Danielle's voice could give Gwen Stefani herself a run for her money.  
  
Trish can also tell there is something there between Darry and Dani that they aren't letting anyone know, because they were vibing off of each other. They also kept on looking at each other when they thought that no one was looking. She also could tell from the way Darry went on about Dani to her on the phone the other day.  
  
*30 minutes later*  
  
"You like her don't ya" Trish asks/tells Darry.  
  
"We're just friends, nothing more" he argues.  
  
"Don't give me that 'we're just friends' shit Darry! I am your sister, I know you better than that" she replies argumentatively.  
  
"We're not like that Trish. It's weird, you wouldn't understand" he replies, frustrated.  
  
"What, you don't think I could understand the complex nature of your relationships" she asks, using the same words he used to her a year ago.  
  
'She knows, she can tell I've got a thing for Dani. Why the hell does she care? It's not like it involves her', he thought to himself, wondering what was going through his sister's mind.  
  
"Why the hell do you even care Trish" he blurted out.  
  
"Because! I can TELL you like her! I can TELL she likes you too! I don't wanna see you make the mistake of not opening your damned eyes and seeing that you and her should hook up! Mom and dad accept her! They like her and that's a first, depending on the fact the never REALLY met her, and the girls you've dated Darry" she exclaimed.  
  
"You've known her for barely 30 minutes" he argued.  
  
"So! God, you're so damn hard headed, you always have been! One day, after you haven't seen her in forever and you're married to some skanky ho and you see Danielle in the store or something you'll realize it. That you made a huge mistake and you should have opened your eyes and realized what you two could have had. Didn't almost dying last spring teach you ANYTHING" she exclaims at her brother, while holding onto his arms, firmly while looking dead in his eyes.  
  
Shaking out of his sister's grip and while shifting his eyes from Trish's and now to the floor he says softly in an almost whisper "You don't understand. It's different wit h her. At one point, I know we'll never have a chance in hell, then something happens and we don't know what we want from each other. It's hard, I punched out this frat guy who was hitting on her".  
  
Trish shakes her head at him and laughs slightly, she moves her hair behind her ears and then says "Stop bein' a dumbass and make a move idiot! She's not gonna stay single forever, she won't wait for you to get your shit together. She has a life too ya know".  
  
He then hugs his sister tightly and says "Thanks, I'm glad you came and talked some sense into me". 


	7. Conversations & Dreams

A/N: I don't own Darry. Darry is owned by the genius Victor Salva. I also don't own Cordelia or anything affiliated with the show Angel, Joss Whedon does. I do however, own Danielle and if you use her without permission I will curse MANY Creepers on you.  
  
*3 days later*  
  
"Cordelia! Hey girl! Where are you at" Danielle asks her best friend since grade school who was calling her from god knows where.  
  
"I'm in Los Angeles, why? I sound closer or something'" Cordelia probed.  
  
"No,no. I was just wonderin' where you were at" she exclaimed.  
  
"God,it's been like forever" she continued.  
  
"Yeah,I know. So you're college girl now" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Uh-huh" she says while flipping through some pictures and finds one of Cordelia and herself when they were 13.  
  
She looks over the picture for a moment, they looked like they could have been sisters. They both had the same California tanned skin, same figure at even 13, same hazelish-brown eyes, the same long wavy, chestnut hair.  
  
"Are you still there" Cordelia asks from her phone in Los Angeles.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry. I was lookin' at a picture of us when we were 13" she replied.  
  
"So how's Darry" asks Cordelia, in a way that sounded like 'how was Darry'—as in how is he in bed.  
  
"Uh, um..he's fine. Why" she says.  
  
"Dani, I know that boy is fine. But how's he doin'"? Cordelia corrected.  
  
"Oh, he's great. Right now he's out with Laurie" she says, unhappily.  
  
"You like him don't you" Cordelia exclaimed over the phone.  
  
"No shit Cordy! I think EVERYONE knows, EXCEPT for him" she exclaims back angrily.  
  
"Yeah, I know how you feel. I like Angel, everyone knows it but he's oblivious to it" Cordelia sympathizes.  
  
"Well at least you don't have to LIVE with him! I have to live with Darry. I get to see him go out of dates with other girls that AREN'T me. You don't have to endure that, I do" she replies, surprised by her tone.  
  
"Ah, I gotta go Dani. Wesley has to use the phone. I'll talk to you later ok? You go get you a man and forget about Darry" Cordelia says before hanging up.  
  
After Cordelia's line does silent and Danielle hangs up the phone also, she says to herself "Ok,I will Cordy".  
  
  
  
He undid her jeans and slid them down her long, slender, smooth legs. She pulled his green shirt off of his muscular body and tossed it to the side.  
  
He pulled off her loose baby blue t-shirt and then placed kisses down her body while she undid his blue jeans. He placed his hand underneath her back while she arched her back and he entered her.  
  
Their bodies moved rhythmically together, both wanting, needing the other. She moaned his name as the door opened to reveal Laurie and Freddie.  
  
Then, they were no longer in the dorm. They were now in an unfamiliar place that was dark,musty, and watery. They were now fully clothed.  
  
He was looking around for a way out while he screamed for her to follow him and she refused. Then out of nowhere, this strange bat-like thing that looked like the most horrible, ugly creature she had ever seen before came from behind him and grabbed him.  
  
She started to sprint off after them. Then they were in another part of the dank,dark,musty,unfamiliar place. She called out his name, scared for her life.  
  
She had never seen a creature like that before and it looked evil. She kept on looking, fear overcoming her. She then turned a corner and saw the creature and him—he looked dead. She fell down while trying to run away.  
  
The creature grabbed her. She then screamed out for him.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Darry", Danielle screamed, jolting out of her sleep.  
  
Darry wakes up, hearing her yell his name. He looks at her at first annoyed and then his demeanor changes after seeing the terrified look on her tear soaked face and in her tear-filled deep brown eyes.  
  
He then scoots over and then holds her, trying to comfort her and asks her what was wrong. "I—I had a dream. This thing killed you and tried to kill me. It felt so real, like it was really happening. I was SO scared. I have never seen anything like that thing in my dreams or ever in my life" she replies, her voice shaking and unsteady, practically quivering and her occasionally sniffling and grabbing ahold of him tighter.  
  
"What'd the thing look like" he asks her, concerned.  
  
"It looked like some half man-half bat, evil lookin' thing" she replies.  
  
'Oh shit', he thinks to himself. 


	8. Coincedences

A/N: I don't own Darry….unfortunately! I also don't own the Creeper. I do however own Danielle,Misty and Chris.  
  
"What do you mean, it was a half man-half bat looking thing" he asks, hoping to God she wasn't talking about what he thought she was talking about.  
  
"It was dressed like a man at first, had long gray hair, a really ugly, disfigured face, sharp teeth. Then it sprouted wings, it's clothes were gone but it was like a man-bat thing and it looked hungry" she says, looking at him dead in the eye, watching the expression on his face change from just being concerned to being full-on terrified.  
  
"H-have you seen this before" he asks, voice shaky and his brown eyes suddenly very wide.  
  
"No, I've never seen anything like it", she pauses, then continues, "I didn't know demons existed", she lied knowing she knew demons existed.  
  
"They don't. It was just a dream. A nightmare actually. It was just something made up in your mind Dani" he says, trying to be the manly-macho man and trying to talk himself into remembering that the train hit that thing.  
  
That it squashed it into a million pieces, it could never still be alive because all it's parts had been shredded, separated, and squashed, making it impossible for it to regenerate itself.  
  
Dani then settled down and was able to go back to sleep, but that was a little after she felt safer cuddled up next to Darry, for they had made their two beds into one big one(…hehe).  
  
Darry, just laid there for the rest of the night, looking up at the ceiling, listening to Dani's deep breaths and her indistinguishable murmuring. He wondered if what she had seen in her dream had any significance or not.  
  
Whether it was all just a coincidence that Danielle had seen the same thing in her dream that had almost killed himself and Trish last spring, or is she, like Jezelle, the psychic woman who had tried to help them, could see the future.  
  
'Nah,it's just a coincidence. Dani can't see the future. Anyways, it's 22 years until it can feed again, so it can't be real', he thought to himself, trying to coax himself into going to sleep, that nothing was going to happen, it was just a coincidence.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Are Ms.Carpenter and Mr.Jenner here" asks Professor Katz, his thick, brown, uneven mustache twitching as he talked.  
  
"They're probably fucking", one of the guys in the class yells aloud, everyone knowing he could be right.  
  
Danielle and Darry then come rushing in, Danielle fixing her hair, Darry running his hand quickly through his hair.  
  
"Ahh…Ms.Carpenter, Mr.Jenner, so happy of you to join us" their Professor says, while folding his chubby hands together and resting them on his bulging stomach.  
  
"We're sorry about that Professor, we um…woke up late" she says in her sweet,innocent 'I'm a good girl, I never lie' voice.  
  
"Ah-huh, please take a seat" he replies while placing his glasses back on.  
  
Darry and Dani then quickly head down the isle Chris and Misty were sitting at and settled there.  
  
Misty was sitting at Dani's right, while Darry was at her left, who had Chris at his right and Darry and Dani had their hands in a position that to Professor Katz, looked like they were holding hands.  
  
Thus proving to himself his earlier thoughts that they were seeing each other. But, they weren't and aren't.  
  
"You woke up late? Good excuse Dani. You come in fixing your hair, wearing a 'pet me, I'm a ho' outfit…you think the good Professor believed that? Just be honest. Ya'll were doing the ditty and you don't want anyone to know, especially his girlfriend and our friend, Laurie" Misty whispered in Dani's ear.  
  
"We did wake up late though! I wasn't lying! We stayed up half the night studying and then I had a nightmare which woke him and myself up, so we couldn't hear the alarm, capuche" Dani replies, feeling as if she shouldn't have to defend herself but was anyway.  
  
"That's denial, you know ya'll have something there that only comes out behind closed doors" Misty says to her with a mischievous gleam in her eye.  
  
"Whatever Misty, go ahead—think what you want" she replies quickly, giving up, wanting to drop the subject. 


	9. Sexual Frustration

A/N: I don't own Darry. He is property of the genius Victor Salva. I do however own Melissa,Danielle,Freddie,and Laurie. Take 'em and I'll curse MANY Creepers on you!  
  
"C'mon! We're gonna be late for the party" yells Melissa, before grabbing the phone from Dani and saying into it "Sorry, she has to go" to the person on the other line and grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the door.  
  
"So you and Freddie huh" asks Melissa.  
  
"Yeah I gotta stop waiting for Darry, so I'm gonna go out with one of his best friends…weird huh" she replies mischievously.  
  
"God you're bad! You wanna see him get jealous! Don't forget in two days we gotta leave for that audition" Melissa replies with a smile.  
  
"I won't! I promise! How can I forget with you reminding me every second" she asks her jokingly.  
  
"Sorry" Melissa replies sarcastically. "You know what? I don't think Laurie and Darry are for real" Melissa states randomly.  
  
"Oh yeah" Danielle questions.  
  
"Yeah" Melissa replies.  
  
"Well, if that's so, then the sex I walked in on was fake then huh" she replies with a smirk.  
  
"Oh god! That's bad! Darry is an asshole, that or a dumbass! He doesn't see he's hurting you. God, men can be such jerks sometimes" Melissa says, pissed off that this was slowly eating away at Danielle.  
  
"No, don't make him the bad guy Mel. He's just bein' with who he wants to be with, even if that person isn't me, we gotta respect what he decides to do" she replies, almost coming to tears.  
  
"But he is! Whatever Dani, you can look at it whichever way you want. Go on, defend him" Melissa replies angrily that Danielle couldn't hate Darry or Laurie for going on while she was slowly dying inside from it.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
*Early the next morning—after the party*  
  
"I don't know, it's weird. Laurie and I are like ah, it's um…amazing. I've never felt like this" Darry practically gushes to Dani, not seeing the hurt in her eyes.  
  
"I'm glad you're happy" she swallowed, "You two are so cute together" she says, painfully—trying not to let her emotions get the best of her.  
  
"I miss you" he says, in a low voice, meaning what he just said.  
  
"Yeah, we haven't really talked lately" she replies with a soft whisper.  
  
"Me with Laurie and you with Freddie" he states, then feeling a pang of envy when he said 'Freddie'. 'Man, what the hell's wrong with me?', he thought to himself.  
  
"Yea, who woulda thought me and Freddie" she replies, with a fake laugh.  
  
"Yeah, everyone thought it'd be you and me" he says again, softly.  
  
"Yeah, guess that'll never happen" she says flatly.  
  
He then heard the pain in her voice. He realized she felt for him, then a wave of emotion swept over himself.  
  
He then moves in and kisses her softly on the lips. She draped her arms around his neck and kisses him back, with more force.  
  
She opened her mouth and allowed his slippery tongue into her mouth and she placed her tongue into his mouth also. Their first innocent kiss turned into a slippery battle(hehe), their sexual tension increasing as the room was heating up from the body heat they were giving off.  
  
He pulled away for a second and looked at her with his intense brown eyes and says "You sure"?  
  
"I'm sure" she replies, just before he undid her jeans and slid them down her long, slender, smooth legs.  
  
She then quickly pulled off his green shirt off of his muscular body and threw it to the ground. He then undid the strings on her loose baby blue halter top and then pulled it off of her while she undid his blue jeans.  
  
He placed his hand underneath her back to support her as she arched her back and he entered her. Their bodies moved rhythmically together, both wanting and needing the other.  
  
They both knew it was wrong of them to be doing this, but it felt right. She moaned his name as they began to intensify.  
  
Their hearts were pounding and their pulses racing and they thought that nothing could go wrong….except….Laurie and Freddie quietly open the door to see their 'significant others' having sex.  
  
"Oh shit" Darry and Dani both mumble under their breath. 


	10. The fight and the freaky dream

A/N: I do not own Darry,Jezelle,or the Creeper. I do however own Laurie,Freddie,and Danielle. Take them without asking me and I curse many Creepers on you!  
  
Danielle quickly gets dressed and Darry looks at Laurie and Freddie.  
  
"How could you do this to me Darry" Laurie asks, tearfully. "And YOU! You're supposed to be my friend! This is how much you value out friendship? By sleeping with my boyfriend" Laurie spat angrily to Danielle.  
  
"Damnit Laurie! Don't try and play the victim here! You KNEW I liked him, but here you go off and start dating him! How does that 'value our friendship' huh? I mean sure it's totally wrong of me to sleep with your boyfriend and all, BUT, you KNEW I still had feelings for him when you hooked up with him. You KNEW we used to screw every now and then. But you took the chance" Danielle replies, trying to defend herself.  
  
"I can't believe you Dani! Sleeping with my friend behind my back" Freddie shouted.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Freddie" exclaims Darry and Dani at the same time.  
  
"You knew she was going out with you just to piss me off so don't even go there man" Darry says to Freddie angrily.  
  
Freddie, now fed up, punches Darry.  
  
"I was waiting for you to that" Darry replies before punching him back hard in the jaw.  
  
"Quit it" screams Danielle, "Both of you"!  
  
Freddie pushes Danielle to the side, making her fiercely hit the night stand. Danielle staggers up and then walks over to Freddie, looks at him for a minute and then hits him hard with a right hook.  
  
"Get the hell out now" she yells at him, while he clutched his jaw with the anger ablaze in her eyes. Freddie slowly backs away and then leaves. During the fight Laurie had left, which only left Darry and Danielle in the room.  
  
"You ok" they both asked each other at the same time.  
  
"He hit me! That bastard hit me! And pushed me into the night stand" she replies with a laugh.  
  
He can see the red welt Freddie had left on her chest and says "Ouch".  
  
"Hah, look at you" she says, slowly turning his head with her hand, looking at the soon-to-be black eye he now had.  
  
She brushed her fingers over the small cut left there and asks "Does it hurt"?  
  
He winces and says "Yeah".  
  
"You should get that cleaned. Hold on, le'me find the first aid kit" she says before getting up and searching around for the small first aid kit they had. She finally finds it and comes over to him on the bed.  
  
She puts some alcohol on a gauze and says "This may sting" before placing it on the cut above his eye.  
  
He winces and says "Ow,ow. You're purposely making this hurt aren't ya? You sadist".  
  
"No, I'm not you big baby. Now shut up and quit moving I gotta bandage this up ok" she says with a smirk.  
  
"I don't trust you. You have an evil look on your face" he replies, moving away from her.  
  
"It's not a look of evil Jenner, it's a look of mischief ok" she replies, then stuck her tongue out at him. She then put the bandage on the cut above his eye and says "Ok, you're done". "I'm goin' to sleep now, I'm beat".  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna go ahead and do the same" he states.  
  
"Who are you" she asks the strange, unfamiliar, black woman.  
  
"I'm Jezelle Gay Hartman. You must be Danielle" the short, kind of chunky, curly haired, southern black woman replies.  
  
"How the hell do you know me" she asks, inquisitively.  
  
"Darry and Trisha told me your name. I had a dream of you, Darry, Trisha, and three other people" Jezelle replies.  
  
"How the hell do you know Darry and Trish" she asks.  
  
"I helped them last spring. Helped them get away from that thing " Jezelle replies again.  
  
"What thing" she asks, confused.  
  
"The creeper" Jezelle states, seeing the confusion on the young girl's face.  
  
"The creeper? What the hell is that" she asks. She was then no longer in a strange back room with that strange Jezelle woman, but she was now in that dark, dank, musty, watery factory-like place from before.  
  
She was being held down, by this thing, it was that man-bat thing. She struggled to get out of its grasp, but the more she fought the more tighter it held her down. She then saw Darry, dead, naked, with his eyes missing out of his head. She looked up at the thing, looked at its eyes.  
  
'They're brown', she thought. 'A deep intense brown', she then realizes, 'It's Darry's eyes! What the hell? Why would it want his eyes for?!'  
  
She then screams, "Get the fuck off me! Darry! Trish! Anyone! Someone help me"! The thing then places one of its hands down her mouth and feels around for her vocal chords.  
  
She fiercely bit it. The taste was horrible, it tasted like it had been dead for years. Just as the thing grabs ahold of her vocal chords she wakes up in a cold sweat.  
  
She gets up from the bed and looks around, frightened. She looks at Darry, asleep. He was sprawled out on his bed and she sighs in relief.  
  
'His eyes are still there', she thought to herself. "There is no way in hell I'm going back to sleep" she mumbles to herself. She then decides to go out for a walk or something. 


	11. Decisions

A/N: I do not own Darry. Darry is owned by the genius Victor Salva and other people affiliated with Jeepers Creepers and Jeepers Creepers 2: Like a Bat out of Hell. I do, however own Danielle and Melissa, if you take them without my permission or rip off my story line I will curse many Creepers and Riley Finn's on you!  
  
"So what do you think" she asks Melissa.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea. You gonna tell him? I mean he'll find out, but will *you* tell him" Melissa asks, inquisitively.  
  
"I gotta. If I don't, he'll wonder what's up ya know? I gotta stand firm though, I can't cave and let him talk me out of it. He's not gonna like it, but it's for the better" she replies, suddenly having second thoughts.  
  
"I mean I should do it right? I'm not a total idiot if I do right? Or should I just not go through with it and forget the crazy notion was ever placed in my head" she counters.  
  
"No! You gotta go through with it! If you don't you'll just make matters worse" Melissa replies, trying to encourage her friend.  
  
"Ok then. I'm gonna do it. I should go tell him now before I lose the nerve to or get side-tracked and forget. I'll see ya at the show in an hour" she says.  
  
"We have a gig tonight? (pause) Oh wait, that's right! We rehearsed for it a while back" Melissa replies with a laugh.  
  
"Bye Mel", "Bye Dani".  
  
She pulls Darry aside and says "Can I talk to you for a few minutes"?  
  
"Yeah sure Dani. What is it" he asks.  
  
"Ok, you know how Melissa and I have that audition right" she asks.  
  
"Uh yeah, what about it" he asks in return.  
  
"Well um…with the recent events I've come to a conclusion. If Mel and I kick ass at this audition and score a deal, we're gonna move out there. I mean we have to, if we get this deal, ya know? Because we can't take that 10+ hour trip every few days because that's just crazy. That wouldn't make sense" she states.  
  
"You mean, you're going to move out there and quit college" he asks, hoping this isn't what she meant.  
  
"No, I'm not quitting college. I'm going to transfer to their college. But yeah, Mel and I will move out there. But we'll have to come back to get our stuff" she replies.  
  
"But what about everything here? Your friends, the band, me" he asks, the pain evident in his eyes.  
  
"It's hard to do this. But I gotta get away from all this drama. You should get back together with Laurie. I don't need to ruin anymore friendships over this anymore. It's just too much" she says, nervously biting her lip to keep from crying and trying to restrain herself from just either hugging him or kissing him or doing something REALLY stupid.  
  
"I um…should go. I gotta get ready for the gig tonight" she quickly stumbles out, before jogging away. 


	12. Second Thoughts

A/N: I don't own Darry. I wish I did however and wouldn't mind if I did. But, the genius Victor Salva does. I do however down Danielle,Misty,Chris,and Melissa. You take them without my permission or rip off my story line and I find out I will curse many Creepers and Riley Finn's on you!  
  
"Heh, this may be a HUGE shock to ALMOST everyone, but this may be the last time Mel and I will be with ya'll" Danielle says to the rest of the group.  
  
"Why" asks Misty and Chris and a few of their other friends.  
  
"Because, if we get that audition we're gonna move out there, it'll make it easier on everyone" she replies, catching eye contact with Darry, before he quickly looked away.  
  
'Ouch, he's still pissed', she thought, 'He'll get over it', she tries to reassure herself. 'Wish it was that simple', she thought, taking in the look on Darry's face.  
  
She hated that she was causing him pain by her leaving. She just wanted to hug him and tell him she was stupid. She wanted him to laugh at her for listening to 80's music and tell her she was a sadist and that she needs to write more non-depressing music.  
  
She wanted to tease him for that rose tattoo he got on the left side of his navel when he had gotten drunk one night and did to impress a girl named Rose. She wanted him to tell her the Chinese symbols on her neck and outer thigh probably said something like 'I smell' or 'Fuck me' or something really stupid like that.  
  
"Dani, yoo-hoo, Dani—get outta la-la land" says Misty, gently shaking her.  
  
Danielle snaps out of her daze and says "Um…sorry. I was thinkin' about something".  
  
"Something or SOMEONE" her friend cracks, with a laugh.  
  
"SOMETHING, something that is none of your business" she replies.  
  
"Ok, whatever D. We gotta set up now k" her friend says, letting her in on what she missed when she was in la-la land.  
  
"Is there still gonna be an "after party" at the club" she asks.  
  
"Uh yeah. Isn't there always? Just don't go off and get drunk, the same goes for Darry. We don't want a repeat of last night, someone walking in on the two of you boinking" replies Misty, humorously.  
  
"Oh shut up! It was just 'cause we were caught in the moment ok, damn! You guys act like we're two horny sex-crazed people who can't keep our hands off of each other" she defends.  
  
"But you are! (off Dani's look), ok,ok. You're not slaves to passion! You guys just like sex a whole lot" her friend replies, making a face.  
  
"Oh shut up. I'm not the one with a tattoo of a one night stand's name on their ass" she replies mockingly.  
  
"No, but how many tats do you have" her friend asks curiously.  
  
"5, I think" she replies.  
  
"And two of 'em are in Chinese! 1 has gotta be his name" her friend exclaimed.  
  
"No, I don't have the Chinese symbols for his name on either my ankle or outer thigh. Those are for strength and agility and the other is for love. So there" she replies, while sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Whatever D" her friend replies.  
  
*The show*  
  
They started off with the song Danielle wrote, called "Wanting", which was *obviously* Darry-inspired. But, like most men, Darry was oblivious to the fact it had been written about him.  
  
After that song they went into a song Darry, Dani, and Misty had written which had no title. Danielle then says she wants to do a lil' something on the guitar, tellin' Chris to "take a break". So, the only people onstage were herself, Darry, Melissa, and Misty.  
  
Danielle sat on the stool and grabbed the guitar and started the first few chords of "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch. She began to sing 'I wanted to be like you. I wanted everything. So I tried, to be like you. And I got swept away. I didn't know that, it was so cold and you needed someone to show you the way. So I took your hand and we figured out that when the tide comes, I'd take you away. If you want to, I can save you. I can take you away from here. So lonely inside, so busy out there. And all you wanted was somebody who cares'.  
  
While Danielle was playing the guitar, a strange man walked in—his eyes on Danielle. Darry saw the guy, he was dressed in a tweed jacket, brown pants, a striped blue shirt, loafers, and a tan-like colored trench coat. The guy looked kind of British.  
  
'Why the hell's that guy lookin' at Dani? He's not a guy for that audition, obviously since they haven't gone yet. He's too old looking to be her dad. WHO IS THAT GUY?', he thought to himself a confused look washing over his face.  
  
They played a few more songs and finally their set was over. The time had come to party. This was the last time the whole gang would be together and they weren't going to pass the party opportunity up. Most college students don't pass up the opportunity to have fun and get drunk, they were the same. Sure, Darry and Danielle were the only ones in the group who weren't 21, they were only 20 but they were quickly approaching their 21st birthdays. They still drank though, their friends would buy beer for them. The craziest thing either of them had done while drunk was for Darry, he got that rose tattoo to impress some chick named Rose that he had only been involved with for a week. But unlike the tattoo, the relationship didn't last. As for Danielle, the craziest thing she had ever done while being under the influence was bar dance. One time, she hopped up on the bar and started to dance, she never lived that down because she fell down and hit her ass—twice. 


	13. U got it Bad

A/N: I don't own Darry or an other characters affiliated with Jeepers Creepers. I do however own the other characters. If you take any of my characters or the plot I will curse many Creepers and Riley Finn's on you!  
  
"So, is there going to be any bar dancing tonight" Chris asks Danielle.  
  
She returns with a playful shove and says "No, god! Am I EVER gonna live that down".  
  
"Nope, that and the mini-striptease/bump-n-grind/booty dance thang that happened between you and Darry will forever be in out minds", he replies with a laugh.  
  
"When did that happen" she asks, a confused look suddenly appearing on her soft features.  
  
"You guys were too drunk to remember. It was a few weeks ago" he replies.  
  
"Oh,um…ok" she says, still somewhat confused.  
  
Misty comes over and says "Hey, hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna steal my date back now ok".  
  
"It's cool" she replies, before heading off to the couch.  
  
'Reminds me of the Bronze', she thought. 'Everyone dancin' close and provocatively. The pool table. These couches and chairs. The people and the alcohol. It's all so similar. Except instead of me being by myself in the corner somewhere, I'd b off dancing my ass off wit some hot guy or chatting it up with Cordelia and the other Cordettes. Ah…those were the days of care- free High School livin'. Now, I'm stuck in Bannon University, popular still but feeling WAY out of place. I mean I'm from the WEST COAST for christ sake! I'm NOT used to these country highways. Oh well, at least sometimes HAVEN'T changed—I still end up doing crazy shit with one of the hottest guys in school. Stuff I don't remember', she thought again before Darry came up to her.  
  
"What are you doin' all by yourself? I thought you'd be off mingling" he states.  
  
"Nah, not much of a people person tonight" she replies.  
  
"What ARE you doing though? Just sittin' here, looking at everyone else have fun" he asks, sitting down next to her.  
  
"No, I'm reminiscing about how my life was in High School. How this place—this club, reminds me of the club in the town where I grew up" she replies, having to speak up for him to hear her over the music.  
  
"Well, you're going to get your ass up and go out onto the dance floor with me because if I'm gonna embarrass myself by dancing, I'm going to do it with you with me. Maybe you'll distract 'em" he says, with a laugh.  
  
"Ok, whatever Darry. You're NOT a bad dancer. But just for the hell of it—c'mon" she says, almost in a commanding tone, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dance floor.  
  
Once they got on the floor the song had changed to Usher's "U got it Bad". His arms go around her waist while her's go around his neck. They start off a little slow but somewhere during the chorus they start to dance a little closer to each other. The chorus of the song fit perfectly to the way they felt.  
  
'You got it, you got it bad. When you're on the phone, you hang up then call right back. You got it, you got it bad. If you miss a day without your friend your whole life's off track. You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house, you don't wanna have fun, he's all you think about. You got it bad, when you're out with someone but keep thinkin' 'bout someone else. You got it bad'.  
  
Almost at the very end of the song Darry bent his head down closer to Dani's and kissed her softly on the lips. She returned the kiss almost as softly and he was about to kiss her back when she pulled away. She had tears in her eyes, "I-I'm sorry" she says before quickly leaving out the exit. 


	14. Destiny

A/N: I don't own Darry or anything else affiliated with the movie Jeepers Creepers or Jeepers Creepers 2: Like a Bat out of Hell, Victor Salva does. I also, don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or Angel:The Series or anything of their element, Joss Whedon does, I just borrow 'em sometimes. I do however own Dani. Take her or the story line and I'll curse many Creepers and Riley Finn's on you!  
  
She started to walk from the club exit to the beginning of the next street. The club as about less than a block and a half away from the school and she knew her way around. The side of town the campus was on was the quieter side of town, much like the area Dani grew up in, in Sunnydale.  
  
She heard footsteps and she quickly turned around, thinking it was Darry. Instead, she saw a stuffy British guy, dressed in a tweed jacket, brown pants, striped blue shirt, loafers, and a tan colored trench coat.  
  
"Can I help you" she asks in an annoyed tone, looking the man over with her hazel eyes.  
  
"Um..yes you can Ms.Carpenter" the man says, taking a step forward.  
  
"Uh, call me Danielle. Wait—how the hell do you know my name? Why are you following me? I saw you earlier and a few days ago, you were hanging around the campus. If you're a stalker, I'm gonna have to teach you NOT to stalk me" she says again annoyed, taking a few steps back away from the man, becoming very wary.  
  
"I'm here you tell you your destiny" he replies.  
  
"Um…my destiny? Cryptic much? My destiny is to become a famous singer- songwriter. And sorry but you don't look like the record company type" she says in a flippant tone.  
  
"You are the one. The chosen. Your fate is to rid the earth of vampires, demons, and other mystical beings" he says, a feeling of annoyance sweeping over him also.  
  
"Vampires? You're trying to tell me I'm the slayer? Well sorry dude, you're mistaken. I'm not your girl. Your girl is oh say, 5'4" or at least shorter than me, blonde hair, hazelish-blueish eyes and she goes by the name Buffy. She lives in Sunnydale, California. Go find her" she says, patting him on the shoulder, then takes off.  
  
Danielle finally reaches hers and Darry's dorm and quickly opens the door and then closes and locks it once she's inside. It was about 1:00am, she didn't expect Darry to be back yet from the party. She grabbed her gym bad and packed the clothes she'd need for her trip.  
  
She checked her cell phone. "All charged up" she says aloud to herself, seeing that the battery was full. What that man had said started to take affect on her. What if she was the slayer? What did that mean for Buffy? Did she die? Was she sick?  
  
She knew the whole slayer calling didn't happen unless the previous slayer had died, activating the new one. She had learnt this when she has lived with Cordy for a month after she got kicked out of the University of Sunnydale. She was lucky it was only for her grades and not for something REALLY bad. She was also lucky that Bannon had accepted her so late in the 1st semester and had put her with Darry in the dorm situation.  
  
That was before Spring Break. After Spring Break however, Darry came back kind of shaken up. He would check out the window before going to bed or leaving the dorm, for a month—actually for 23 days this went on, but still. She had found it a little weird but never really decided to ask him about it. She only thought something had happened to him over spring break that had made him act like that. She guessed she had been right because at the beginning of their 2nd year he seemed fine. He just needed a few months to adjust from whatever had happened over the spring break period. 


	15. Underneath Your Clothes

A/N: I don't own Darry….wish I did. But Victor Salva does. Don't own anything to do with the shows Buffy The Vampire Slayer or Angel, Joss Whedon does, I just borrow his characters sometimes. I do however own Danielle, she's mine. Take her or the story line and I will curse MANY Creepers and Riley Finn's on you!  
  
She then looked at the clock. It was 1:30am. She quickly changed into her sports bra, tank top, and girl's boxers. She was extremely tired, running on only 5 hours of sleep all day. She also had a long day of continuous driving ahead of her. She HAD to get some sleep, her mind and body were BOTH screaming for it.  
  
She had wondered if anyone had noticed that she was gone from the party or that she had looked sick. She hadn't felt good most of the day due to lack of sleep she had gotten lately. At first, she had been scared that she had gotten pregnant by Darry and that that was why she was sick. But then she remembered she had been taking her birth control regularly and hadn't missed any.  
  
She then did a quick hand stand just for the hell of it and to maybe tire herself out. Just because she was tired didn't mean she FELT tired. As she did this, the door opened and she fell to the ground with a thud. She went bam! And plopped hard on the floor, almost busting her ass.  
  
She looks up angrily at Darry, for making her lose her concentration and falling flat on her ass. He extends his hand out and she takes it and he pulls her back up, almost effortlessly.  
  
"Sorry about that, you ok" he says, once she was up.  
  
"Yeah, my ass hurts now though! I better not have a bruise there tomorrow, actually later on today. Because if I do, you're in some deep shit", she replies with a playful, half serious tone to her voice.  
  
"What the hell were you doing anyway" he asks curiously.  
  
"A hand stand. (off his weird "Why the hell were you doing that" look). I was BORED! I had NOTHING to do! So I thought 'What the hell, won't hurt'! I was wrong, it DID hurt! I woulda thought you wouldn't have come back for a few more hours" she says, wondering what was up.  
  
"Oh, the party got a little out of hand. I wanted to get the hell out of there incase the cops were called. I didn't want to get busted for illegal under-age drinking. Also, I wanted to apologize. One, for the way I may have acted towards you earlier. It's your life, your decision. You can do what you want. I have no control over you. And two, for the kiss. I'm sorry for that, I'm serious. If that made you, I dunno, uncomfortable or something—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just doin' what I felt was the right thing to do at the time. I didn't mean to cross the line or step over any boundaries. I just didn't want you to leave without you knowing I didn't mean to piss you off" he says sincerely, his deep brown eyes practically looking through her, he was searching for a reaction on her tired face.  
  
"It's just—.",he starts.  
  
She puts a finger to his lips and says in a hushed tone, "Shh…it's alright. It didn't bother me. I just had something on my mind, I got confused. I was wigging out about this guy following me, then the whole kiss thing happened. My head just shut down. I had to get out of there, get my thoughts together".  
  
"That guy's been following you" he asks, getting a concerned yet pissed off look on his face. His caring about her and his protectiveness for her made her smile.  
  
"Yeah, he stopped though. I told him off" she reassures him—she's safe.  
  
"What'd he want with you" he asks, this time crossing his arms over his chest and leaning on the door pane.  
  
"Oh, he just wanted to tell me something. Nothing important" she replies. 'Just that I'm the Slayer', she thought.  
  
"Ok…" he says a little unsure.  
  
"It's ok, really. He left me alone" she reassures him, again.  
  
"You're sure…he's not—." he starts before she just up and kisses him. He took this as her way of telling him to shut up. He kisses her back, except with some tongue. They then make their way over to the bed.  
  
You're a song  
  
Written by the hands of god  
  
Don't get me wrong cause  
  
This might sound to you a bit odd  
  
But you own the place  
  
Where all my thoughts go hiding  
  
And right under your clothes  
  
Is where I find them  
  
Underneath Your Clothes  
  
There's an endless story  
  
There's the man I chose  
  
There's my territory  
  
And all the things I deserve  
  
For being such a good girl honey  
  
Because of you  
  
I forgot the smart ways to lie  
  
Because of you  
  
I'm running out of reasons to cry  
  
When the friends are gone  
  
When the party's over  
  
We will still belong to each other  
  
Underneath Your Clothes  
  
There's an endless story  
  
There's the man I chose  
  
There's my territory  
  
And all the things I deserve  
  
For being such a good girl honey  
  
I love you more than all that's on the planet  
  
Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing  
  
You know it's true  
  
Oh baby it's so funny  
  
You almost don't believe it  
  
As every voice is hanging from the silence  
  
Lamps are hanging from the celing  
  
Like a lady to her good manners  
  
I'm tied up to this feeling  
  
Underneath Your Clothes  
  
There's an endless story  
  
There's the man I chose  
  
There's my territory  
  
And all the things I deserve  
  
For being such a good girl honey 


	16. Getting Help

A/N: I don't own the characters from Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel. They belong to Joss Whedon. I don't own anything from Jeepers Creepers or Jeepers Creepers 2: Like a Bat Out of Hell, Victor Salva does. I do however own Danielle, she's mine. You take her or my story-line I will curse MANY Creepers and Riley Finn's on you!  
  
*Los Angeles,California*  
  
"Wesley! Wesley! Where are you" Cordelia asks, frantically looking around.  
  
"Back here", the British man calls out, popping up from behind his desk. "What is it Cordelia" he asks.  
  
"I need you to do a spell" she replies in a half commanding-half asking tone.  
  
"You know I—." he starts.  
  
"Not for me! For a friend of mine. She's in trouble. I need you to do a protection spell. This is a life or death situation Wes. I otherwise wouldn't have asked you and you know this" she says, pleadingly.  
  
"Who is it for" he asks.  
  
"An old friend of mine named Danielle" she states.  
  
"How is she in trouble" he asks curiously.  
  
"It's actually herself, this guy Darry, and like 2 other people. They are going to be stalked by this half bat/half human creature. I saw a glimpse of what could happen if we don't save them. It will take his eyes, the black woman's brain, the other girl—who seems to be Darry's sister's lungs, one of Dani's friend's heart, and her vocal chords, strength, and her basic life force" she says, her voice showing she has become a bit afraid for her friend.  
  
"I think yourself and Angel should go and see if you can do something while I stay here with Fred and Gunn and we'll do the spell" he says, trying to get her to calm herself.  
  
"You mean it? You'll do the spell for her? Also, if we don't stop this, this thing will have her strength and life force making it almost unstoppable and it will kill and feed forever" she says warningly.  
  
"What is this friend of yours then" Angel asks, wanting to know what is so damned important about Cordelia's friend's strength and life force.  
  
"She's the new slayer" she replies, her eyes going from both Angel and to Wes and back again.  
  
"T-the Slayer? You mean…Faith..she's…dead" Angel asks, not wanting to hear himself say those last 3 words.  
  
"Yeah, she died a couple of days ago. A policeman thought she was up to something and beat her up pretty badly. She bled to death. I'm sorry" she replies, not looking at Angel as she said this, knowing Angel felt *something* for Faith.  
  
"Oh, w-when should we leave to find your friend", Angel asks, abruptly changing the subject, the pain of hearing about Faith's demise in jail evident in the great brown pools of his eyes and how he suddenly started to slump. He was going into brood mode.  
  
"Uh, I guess we should leave now. It's still dark and we can get a few hours in before the sun comes up because obviously I can't drive the AngelMobile because of the blacked out windows", Cordelia replies.  
  
"Then come on. Where is it that we have to go to", he asks quizzically.  
  
"I'll tell you in the car" she says while Angel grabbed his keys and she grabbed his other hand going out the door, after saying bye to Wesley, Fred, and Gunn. 


	17. Movin' On

A/N: I don't own Darry or anything affiliated with Jeepers Creepers or Jeepers Creepers 2: Like a Bat out of Hell, Victor Salva does. I do however own Danielle and Melissa. Take them or the story line and I will curse many Creepers and Riley Finn's on you!  
  
Danielle woke up early the next day or rather later on after first finally falling asleep. She softly undraped Darry's arms from around her small waist and quietly gets out of the bed.  
  
She glances back at his sleeping figure, smiling to herself because he looked so damned peaceful. Even though she had gotten out of the bed his arms still hadn't moved out of the position they had been in. She was surprised her getting up hadn't woken him up. 'But oh wait, he sleeps like a rock. It would take a fire to wake his ass up', she thought to herself with a laugh.  
  
She quickly searched for some clothes she could wear on the trip. She looked through the clothes and came across one of Darry's shirts. It was a dark blue shirt with the letters BU in yellow large bubbled print which stood for Bannon University. She slipped off her sports bra and put her black Body by Victoria bray on and slipped his shirt on.  
  
It smelled clean, so she thought 'What the hell, he won't notice'. It also smelled a little like the cologne he sometimes wore. She then found a pair of comfortable jeans she had put in her gym bag and then packed the rest of whatever she thought she'd need for the trip.  
  
There was a light rapping on the door so Danielle went to answer it. It was Melissa. "You ready to go" her red headed friend asked, in a hushed, low whisper.  
  
"Yeah, just a second. Let me write a note for him" she whispers, pointing to Darry's adorable sleeping figure.  
  
"Um…ok, I'll be outside waiting" the red head replies.  
  
After closing the door, Danielle grabs a sheet of notebook paper, a pen and a table to use as a hard surface and sits on the bed. She then proceeded to write.  
  
Dear Darry,  
  
By the time you read this, Melissa and I will be on the road. We're gonna take the long/back way and go through Pertwilla/Pohoe/Wheaton Valley to get to Marion for the audition. I wanted to say bye this way because I'm really bad with in-person goodbyes. It may be cowardice, but at least I'm truthful about it. I couldn't cause you more hurt than I have already. Maybe when we get in Pertwilla or Pohoe, I may call just 'cause, but that's a MAYBE. Anyway, you should get back together with Laurie because I won't be there to break the two of you up again. So, I guess this is goodbye. I'm not signin' it 'love' or 'sincerely' or whatever because it's unbelievably corny and conformed.  
  
1 Dani 


	18. Gone

A/N: I don't own Darry,Trish,Jezelle, or the Creeper or anything else affiliated with Jeepers Creepers or Jeepers Creepers 2: Like a Bat out of Hell, Victor Salva does. I also don't own anything affiliated with Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel, Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and FOX does. I do however own Danielle/Daniella and Rafe McKinnes. You take them or the story line/plot of this fan fiction and I will curse many Creepers and Riley Finn's on you!  
  
There's a thousand words that I could say  
  
To make you come home  
  
Oh, seems so long ago you walked away  
  
Left me alone  
  
I remember what you said to me  
  
You were acting so strange  
  
and maybe I was too blind to see  
  
That you needed a change  
  
Was it something I said  
  
To make you turn away?  
  
To make you walk out and leave me cold  
  
If I could just find a way  
  
To make it so that you were right here  
  
But right now..  
  
I've been sitting here  
  
Can't get you off my mind  
  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
  
I've drove myself insane  
  
Wishing I could touch your face  
  
But the truth remains..  
  
You're gone..  
  
You're gone..  
  
Baby you're gone  
  
Girl you're gone, baby girl, you're gone..  
  
You're gone..  
  
You're...  
  
I don't wanna make excuses, baby  
  
Won't change the fact that you're gone  
  
But if there's something that I could do  
  
Won't you please let me know?  
  
Time is passing so slowly now  
  
Guess that's my life without you  
  
and maybe I could change my every day  
  
But baby I don't want to  
  
So I'll just hang around  
  
and find some things to do  
  
To take my mind off missing you  
  
and I know in my heart  
  
You can't say that you don't love me too  
  
Please say you do  
  
Yeeaah....  
  
I've been sitting here  
  
Can't get you off my mind  
  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
  
I Drove myself insane  
  
Wishing I could touch your face  
  
But the truth remains  
  
You're gone..  
  
You're gone..  
  
You're gone  
  
You're gone...you're gone.. you're....  
  
Gone  
  
Ohhh...  
  
Oh what'll I do  
  
If I can't be with you  
  
Tell me where will I turn to  
  
Baby who will I be  
  
Now that we are apart  
  
Am I still in your heart?  
  
Baby why don't you see?  
  
That I need you here with me  
  
Oohhh...  
  
I've been sitting here  
  
Can't get you off my mind  
  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
  
I've drove myself insane  
  
Wishing I could touch your face  
  
But the truth remains  
  
Been sitting here  
  
Can't get you off my mind  
  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
  
I drove myself insane  
  
Wishing I could touch your face  
  
But the truth remains  
  
You're gone..  
  
You're gone..  
  
You're gone  
  
You're gone  
  
Gone  
  
You're gone..  
  
But the truth remains  
  
You're....  
  
  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
Darry read the letter Danielle had wrote him slowly and he mumbled 'Damnit' to himself. After he reached the end sentence two people burst into his room, 1 was someone he never wanted to see again while the other was just the person he wanted to talk to. He turns to the two women and says "What the hell's goin' on. Why did you just burst into my room" in an angry, pissed off tone of voice.  
  
"It's happening again Darry", Trish says sadly.  
  
"Huh?! What? What's happening again" he asks in a now surprised tone.  
  
"The creeper. Its back" replies Jezelle, her southern accent coming through.  
  
"What the hell? How?! I thought it got only every 23rd spring for 23 days" he spat angrily, his eyes narrowing at Jezelle.  
  
"This one is some different one Dar. It wants Danielle", Trish replies, a sad look appearing in her eyes as her brother sits down and looks like he may break in two.  
  
"Not necessarily", Jezelle states, "Actually, I only dreamed that it'll EVENTUALLY want her. As far as we know she's still safe. Her true name is Daniella right? That's the name that came to me in my dream. Daniella Kathryn Carpenter" she says.  
  
"Yeah, that's her" Darry replies, pointing to a picture of the whole gang on the nightstand, "She's the one in the middle".  
  
Jezelle looks over the picture, this was the girl with the unbelievable strength, constant life force and the heavenly voice from her dream. "This is her" she states, confirming to them that Danielle may be doomed.  
  
"She left probably not long ago—2 hours at the most. She's probably less than half way out of Bannon County now. We have a while until she is near Pertwilla and where the burnt old church is. This thing is the same as the other one right? Nothing is really different about it? It does the same thing the other one did, smell fear, lives around the same place" he asks, searching Jezelle's face for an answer.  
  
"This one also smells fear and lives in the same area as the other one. But this one is more like um…a female version of the other. It's also not as old as the other one. Also, it can feed whenever it wants but only on certain people. It usually takes people who are stronger than most, ones with special gifts, and the like. But when it feeds off regular people, it's usually because it's someone with something special", she replies.  
  
"What's it want from Dani" he asks.  
  
"For 1 it wants her voice, that was extremely evident to me. It also wants her strength and her basic life force—what makes her live—he heart and her soul—anyone she loves. That sort of thing you normally don't see it wanting" she replies with a troubled look on her chubby face.  
  
"Why does it want her though" Darry asks, a twinge of anger appearing in his voice.  
  
"She's the new chosen" she says, taken aback with surprise.  
  
"The chosen what" asks Trish, completely confused.  
  
"The chosen one. She's the new Slayer. The replacement for the one named Faith who supposedly died in jail" replies the old British dude who had just came in the door.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what's a Slayer" asks Darry and Trish at the same time.  
  
"I am Rafe McKinnes. I am Daniella's Watcher. By telling you this I'm putting your lives in danger. A Slayer is the one girl in all the world who is Chosen to rid the world of the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. She's the one girl with the strength and skill to stop the swell of their numbers. She is activated or Chosen every time the previous Slayer in the lineage dies. There are currently 3 Slayer at the time. Daniella, Buffy, and Faith, the one who's death activated Daniella's Slayerdom" he says in all in one or two breaths.  
  
"Whoa. This is some heavy shit. But wait, how the hell are there 3 if the 1 chick died to make Danielle the Slayer" Darry asks.  
  
"She was only dead for a few moments. One of her fellow inmates resuscitated her. I have to go to LA now to get her. From what I heard of your conversation you may need two Slayers to stop this thing" Rafe says before leaving.  
  
"Thanks" Darry and Trish call after Rafe leaves.  
  
"That was freaky" Darry states.  
  
"We need to go find Daniella—I mean Danielle and her friend. We need to get them from harms way" Jezelle says before herself, Darry and Trish all head out of the dorm, to the parking lot and fight over which car to go in. They decide on Darry's black, 1970's Pontiac GTO. 


End file.
